pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dumbo
...and this is PvXwiki, welcome! --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 08:44, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Hello Dumbo! :3 --Archon 18:19, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Sej nåt ffs annars blir jag lessen --Archon 16:35, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::hej bog Dumbo 16:36, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::Gott nytt år!! Happy new year! - Archon 18:27, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::::Same 2 u!11 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dumbo ( ) . :::::Don't forget to sign your comments! :3 -Archon 10:36, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::::::who? me? I nevar do that......! ::::::: ::::::::-Archon 17:54, 1 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Neh! You ändrade texten! Dumdumbo :/ -Archon 17:59, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Jag går typ afk nu :/ kmr tillbaka sen. Dumhuve :/ -Archon 06:08, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Jag ska typ...promenera sen :3. Dumbo 08:15, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Har du inga lexor du m¨åste göra under love?T?+? :/ -Archon 12:20, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Neee...det e ju lov >_> Dumbo 12:21, 4 January 2009 (EST). Archon 12:29, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Skolan börjar imon :/ - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 07:32, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::DoA Ether Cryway Failed :3 - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 18:10, 14 January 2009 (EST) :duedum :3 ::e jag la inte? Pro :::Vad gör du nu? :/ - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 11:12, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::afkar :::::närdå? :/ ingen sig juh - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 15:28, 26 January 2009 (EST) http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/3286/dumbolols.jpg - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 21:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : <3 Dumbo 21:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Vetu, jag behöver typ en mesmer, vad tkr du jag ska deletea, derv eller ranger? - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 21:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::jag deletade typ min dervish för att göra mesmer :3 Du kan juh ffs inte deleta ranger...typ dödar dej dåe. Dumbo 06:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::: :) - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 07:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) New signature New :3 - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 16:47, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Well done(!) Dumbo 19:34, 4 January 2009 (EST) lolswede. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 15:38, 26 January 2009 (EST) Welcome! Hey man, I'd just like to say welcome to the LOD alliance. Hope to see you tomorrow :). Life 23:43, 27 January 2009 (EST) :but but but...did we even join yet? O_o thanks anyway cheers! :D --Dumbo 09:27, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::Well, i learned yesterday that you'd be joining today, and i was excited :P Life 19:25, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::God damn! What aren't you guys good at? Anyways, Incredible urgoz time. Very nice jobLife 20:59, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::: :D thanks man, youv'e been sitting on that record for too long now :P :::::How long shall it last though? :P Andy 10:51, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::We had actually just taken it back from agro lol. You've given us some ideas on the warden rooms, so we should catch up soon. Our main problem is that we haven't organized a core team yet. Once we do, watch out :p Life 11:36, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Matching isn't taking back, specially as agro then took it down to 21. Taking a week off now, but using a few new ideas I think we can easily beat IcU after. Andy 09:07, 6 February 2009 (EST) only for dumbo Dumbo 17:02, 6 February 2009 (EST) :*poke* - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 00:56, 12 February 2009 (EST) :: >.< Dumbo 11:08, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::: - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 01:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) den dödde? varför dödade du din user page? :/ - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 03:16, 14 February 2009 (EST) DoA GO NAOW!!!!!!!! Life 15:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : meh! im sick of DoA now :3 Dumbo 13:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::But you need to take back the record! Life 15:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::there, 38min by icU :) --Dumbo 11:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Uw farm I saw that you watch the underworld farm W/D Hundert Blade, I made a new build. If you intrested have a look on the buildpage: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/E_UW_Solo_DSway 20:07, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :thx for showing. looks like an interesting concept. Dumbo 06:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) RestoreVote I request a vote for restoring the old Dumbo userpage!!! http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Dumbo&oldid=818651 The new one should be trashed due to crappiness!! 08:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :woot, whoru --Dumbo 10:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::meh you're right! :::Wow, I totally agree! I'm glad to see that you fixed your userpage Dumbo :3 - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 13:15, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You could have kept the comic though. It was nice and colourful :3 - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 22:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: meh you're wrong! Dumbo 23:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::You need to update your records D:. Life 01:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: huh, did I miss something? Im not very active on GW atm... :3 Dumbo 07:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You updated them. I didn't realize you got 15 minute Urgie. What's the ward around urgoz?Life 03:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: that would be EBSoH. Dumbo 06:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Brandnew&diff=prev&oldid=912260 Why, thank you. ^_^ Brandnew 20:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Fin user page :) helt pro :3 - [[User:Archon|'Archon']] Talk! 10:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC)